


Bad Day

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: [11:52pm] kyh : Bad day. Need u. Coming over in 15.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Bad Day

_[11:52pm] kyh : Bad day. Need u. Coming over in 15._

_[11.53pm] You : Okay :(_

_[11.53pm] You : Drive safe._

15 minutes was enough time for you to clear out your dining table, take out ingredients and arrange them on the island to whip up a quick comfort meal. Anything warm and filling, just so he could sleep better afterwards. The broth was bubbling, the soft whirs of the exhaust fan absorbing the steam filling the kitchen while you stood in front of the pot, spoon in hand and adjusting the seasoning.

You heard the soft beeps of the lock, him kicking off his shoes and placing his keys down, going straight into the kitchen and attaching himself to you. You placed the spoon down, running your hand over his that was wound around your abdomen, “I made food and cleared the table. You can wait there and I’ll bring this over.”

He nuzzled his nose closer into your neck, “Not hungry..”

You turned the stove off, sighing, “You wanna talk about it?”

He gripped your waist, pressing himself into you. “Not really.. I just..”

You shivered slightly, feeling him dragging his lips over your neck, his breathing heavy and laced with soft grunts. “Younghyun..”

He detached his lips from you, grasping your waist and spinning you slowly to face him. His eyes met yours for a short moment before he ducked down, mouth on your neck again. You tilted your head to the side instinctively, and he hummed gratefully, his large hands moving under your shirt and pressing onto your ribs.

Your body leaned backwards, his weight on you. Before the situation could get dangerous you pressed your palms over his chest and gave him a firm push.

His pupils were shaking, as he stuttered, “S-sorry, I just-” he rubbed his face harshly with his hand, “God, I’m sorry. Was that uncomfortable for you?”

You shook your head, your heart felt heavy at how stressful he looked, you knew he really could have just forced you through it, but held himself back when you pushed him away and apologised.

Although there really was nothing he should be sorry for.

“Younghyun no, the stove is still hot. You were so close to hurting yourself.”

He tongued his cheek, frustration taking over his system again, “Ugh, why didn’t you say that sooner.”

“You know I’m not really good at saying words when you’re all over me like that.” You blushed.

He tugged you towards him, away from the stove, _that damn stove, “_ Up.”

You jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist, arms around his neck, him holding you by your thighs. You kissed him, delicately, persuading him to calm down, a silent _I’m here for you_.

Younghyun groaned, feeling everything at once, the pent up stress, you in his arms, the frustration fueling his anger, your soft lips on his, the ache screaming for attention at the back of his head, your soft whines into the kiss; the contrast of it all made him feel like he was on fire but simultaneously being dumped into a bucket of iced water.

He rutted his hips into you then, and he felt you dig your nails into his shoulder, the kiss broken from his hips jostling your body. It wasn’t enough for him so he took a few steps forward, suddenly angry at the lack of furniture in your kitchen, the lack of sturdy space for him to hump into you, never mind that you were not in the most ideal place for this, he wanted you and he wanted you now.

You gasped out again, your back hitting something warm, his gradually hardening member occasionally brushing against your core as he moved, “Y-younghyun. Not here. The stove.”

He groaned, exasperated, _Of Course. The fucking stove._

“What the fuck.” He grunted against your neck, his clothed erection fully pressed into you.

If the situation was slightly different you both probably would have laughed at how frustrated he looked. But not now, not when you were just as bothered and frustrated as he was, the pressure between your legs causing you to clench around emptiness.

“The table’s empty.” You breathed out, fingers tracing his jaw to prompt him to look up.

Technically your bed was also empty, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know where your bed was, he could call it his also, considering how many times he also slept in it, but he really was acting like he would combust if he didn’t take you on the spot. He just wanted to fuck his stress away, let the temporary bliss of orgasm wash over his system and hopefully be tired enough to sleep the night away.

His arms were strong around you, picking you up again, moving towards the dining table. The moment you were placed on the table, sitting in front of him, he was quick to stand between your legs, hands on your thighs pulling you closer towards him.

Your nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his jacket, pushing them off his torso. Younghyun rocked his hips against you, your hands shaking, fingers clutching his shirt as you tried to take it off.

You laid your palm flat on his lower abdomen, causing him to hiss but eventually stop moving. He took a step back, pulling his shirt over his head, groaning when he saw you kicking your shorts off. Your fingers were still tangled in your shirt as you attempted to take it off, only to be stopped by Younghyun pushing you down onto the table, you falling flat on your back with a soft thud.

His lips were on yours, urgently, tongue swiping over your bottom lips before delving into your mouth, licking and pressing onto you, successfully blocking your airways. His hands embraced your waist, thumbs squeezing your ribs, causing your short breaths to hitch even more.

Pressing onto your body, his hands moved upwards, your shirt moving with them, stopping only when both your mounds were fully exposed. He squeezed them harshly in his hands, causing you to squirm and hiss, teeth biting down, scraping his tongue. He lessened the intensity of his squeeze, moving to massage them gently, thumbs moving to circle the nipples, groaning when he felt them perking under his fingertips.

You thrashed beneath him, lifting your hips up to grind against his hard-on, your nails scratching the hard surface of the table painfully.

He pulled back for air, standing straight between your legs as he brought one hand down to unbuckle his belt, brushing against your sensitive core in the process, causing you to whine. His member in hand, stroking softly, he looked down at you, eyes moving from your lips, to your pert nipples, to the soaked patch on your underwear.

You hooked your thumb to the piece of clothing, pulling it down, exposing your wetness. You couldn’t get it off past your knees before Younghyun was pushing himself forward, taking your hand off of the piece of clothing and yanking it down impatiently. He grabbed your thigh, pulling you towards him as he pushed in. For the first time of the night he was being gentle, entering you inch by inch, eyes on your face, deciphering whether you were in pain or pleasure.

You pressed your heel into his back, and that was all the permission he needed. He held your hips and started rocking in and out of you, pace fast and sloppy.

He was inside you so deep, your body was jerking every time he pushed in. His grunts got heavier and breathier, feeling the friction of your warm walls around his pulsing member, and further riled up by the sight in front of him. Your boobs bouncing in rhythm every time your body lurched upwards with his thrust, the muscle in your arms straining as you tried to dig your nails deeper into the table to anchor yourself.

It was hot but he was quickly getting annoyed by the way your body was jerking upwards every time. Away from him. Not towards.

You winced when you felt him snapping his hips sharply and pulling out, your eyes and mouth opening at the sudden empty feeling. He dragged you towards him, your body sliding closer to him until you felt your feet on the ground. You stood in front of him, fingers on your clit to provide some sort of relief. He pulled your hand away, turning your body around, pressing a kiss behind your ear.

He pushed you down, bending you over the table, “Just wanna, take you from the back.” You shivered at how vocal he was, you had been going on at it for a while but his voice was thick with frustration still. You hummed weakly, cheek pressing against the table, warm from your previous body heat.

And then he was filling you up again, this time with no restriction as your body were kept grounded between him and the table. He groaned, rough and loud, hands spreading your ass, grabbing your hips, nails marking your skin.

The hard surface of the table rubbed against your body with every thrust. You arched your back when you felt your nipples scratching against the table, the stimulation delicious but overwhelming, but with your back arched your clit was now pressing harder onto the table, and Younghyun’s unrelenting pace was making everything more intense. All you could do was writhe and mewl, but all that did was fuel him even further, sending his body into a state of rush.

The lack of control from him was sending your body into overdrive. The absence of build up and foreplay having you desperate to reach your orgasm, making your body crash down faster.

You threw him one last look, neck straining and craning as you twist your head to the side, eyes glistening and begging. He grunted, “I’m nowhere near close yet.”

Though when you came, moans muffled against the table, he did slow down his pace, partly due to your spasming walls around him making his hips stutter but also partly because you got a hand shaking, reaching out towards him, snapping him out of his frenzy.

He stilled, he knew you usually could take more than one orgasm but it felt wrong for him to force another one onto you when he saw how hard you fell apart from the first one. His hand was delicate on your lower spine, and you could tell his frustration had receded. He pulled out, his hand harshly pumping his still erect member while he looked at you with concerned eyes.

You stood up, legs shaking, turning around and seeing him getting himself off. You pulled his hand away, pushing him down onto the chair, straddling him and lowering yourself onto him. He gripped your thighs, hissing between gritted teeth, “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

You kissed him, shutting him up, exerting control through your hips, your hole fluttering from the sensitivity. He groaned again and you picked up your speed, lifting and falling onto him, the squelching sounds dirty to your own ears, urging you to clench your walls around him, desperately begging him to reach his high.

He came with a throaty groan, the heavenly wave of orgasm rippling through causing his body to tense up, his hands framing your waist and holding you in place as he let go deep into you, the sticky, white release making you shudder from the warmth.

His forehead met yours, eyes tightly shut, grunting, “What was that? I could get myself off just fine.”

You nibbled his bottom lip, “Geez, you’re welcomed.”

He chuckled, and you felt a weight lifted off your chest, knowing he truly felt better now. You pouted at him, “I cooked for you and you said you weren’t hungry. _After_ I finished cooking.”

“Sorry..” he muttered, avoiding your eyes.

You softened in a second, cupping his face, “Hey, hey I was joking. You feel better now?”

He nodded, thumbs rubbing circles into your thighs.

“Then that’s all that matters to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> archives.


End file.
